foamyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hurricane Report - Katrina
Episode 85 Description Cast (in order of appearance): Foamy Transcript {The Warning screen appears.} Foamy: This is Foamy, coming to you live from the state of Louisiana, where Hurricane Katrina has just hit. Now, aside from being a seeing a devastating storm that has left hundreds of thousands of people homeless, and so on, what's pissing me off are these fucking news reporters who are wringing their hands in glee at the sheer destruction caused in the wake of a storm! They sit behind their polished desks and microphones and ask stupid questions answered by stupid analysts while actual people are drowning in the floodwaters! They sit behind grinning like idiots trying to get the best coverage and best ratings so they can get more sponsors. These people are fine. What's worse are the jerk-offs actually on location covering the story! Fuck the story! Go out and help some people off their roofs, you fucking retarded assholes! Stop interrupting the police with stupid questions about "estimated death tolls and damage," and get your ass out there and help these fucking poor bastards stranded on their roofs! And I don't wanna here, "they're just doing their job." Bullshit. There are more important things than showing the same footage of a car floating down what used to be a street. Get out there and help! And for all you citizens living here, how about you stop looting and help too! I don't give a shit if you're poor and now homeless. Stop stealing shit and help! I find it fucking disturbing that these assholes are ripping off dilapidated stores while actual live human beings are trapped in their homes. You greedy motherfuckers should all be swept up to see like the fucking bottom-feeding scum you are. You baastards. And now, because of America's short attention span, before you know it, by the end of the week no one will give a shit about this, and all they'll start doing is complaining about "how high gas prices have gotten." Fuck the gas, fuck the oil. We're talking about human life here. This is not entertainment, this is not a movie. There are real people out there who need help! If you're in the area, help. If you're a reporter in the area, stop reporting and help. If you're a grinning idiot behind a desk reporting and asking stupid questions while looking at your ratings bar, go kill yourself! And if you're not in the area, at least try to donate a little bit to whatever reputable organizations that are actually helping folks here. Those of you looking at this as a bunch of television entertainment really need a reality check. And I find it fucking sad that a cartoon squirrel has more sympathy for the human beings affected here than the actual people reporting it! Phone Monitor: Please deposit twenty-five cents for the next three minutes. Foamy: Well, my time is up. I'm out of quarters! I've gotta go help some people. Where's my life jacket? {The Ending screen appears.} Fun Facts Explanations Trivia Oddly, there is no animation in this episode at all. Remarks Goofs Glitches Inside References Real World References Fast Forward External Links *Watch " "